Stevonnie (Canon)
" " is the fusion of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran. Appearance Stevonnie is currently the shortest fusion in the series. They are taller than Amethyst and Pearl, but are a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby, stocky features. They have dark curly hair that reaches to their thighs, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. Their attire consists of Steven's star shirt layered under a cropped version of Connie's cyan dress, Steven's jeans morphed into cutoff shorts, and bare feet. Stevonnie appears to be a teenager, similar in height to the other teenage characters (Lars, Sour Cream etc.), if not taller. Stevonnie is considered to be very beautiful, as the citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance and personality. Personality Stevonnie's personality is unique. They are the first fusion between a half-Gem and a non-Gem, and they do not have a single, distinct mind apparent in other Fusions. Stevonnie shares the minds and personalities of Connie and Steven, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. While Steven is the primary instigator of the fusion, Connie appears to be the dominant personality. After Stevonnie shows their dance moves at the rave party and notice that everyone stopped dancing, they become nervous and had a panic attack. This suggests that Stevonnie may have social anxiety disorder, and Steven or Connie (most likely Connie) experiences this as well. Abilities Stevonnie, like all fusions, appears to possess both super-human strength and agility although in very modest quantities; nowhere near the capabilities of even a non-fused Gem. This is evident by the fact that their dance moves during the rave would require degrees of strength and agility above that of a human and more similar to that of a Gem. This is most likely a result of Steven, being a half-Gem, inheriting a fraction of his mother's super-human strength and agility as he is occasionally shown to be capable of feats of strength which would be impossible for a human boy of his age (such as forcing the possessed breakfast monster) into the pool of lava in "Together Breakfast", tearing an arcade machine apart with his bare hands in "Arcade Mania", lifting Jenny in "Joy Ride", and punching the dashboard hard enough to activate the air bag, and dent the inside of Greg's van in "The Return"). Most likely, Stevonnie would not be able to pull out Steven's/Rose's Shield Due to the fact Stevonnie is 25% gem. If they're able, then most likely their weapon would be Steven's Shield. Because Stevonnie is a mix of Steven and Connie, it is safe to assume Stevonnie has also inherited abilities from Connie as well such as her wide intellect and her sword-fighting skills. Trivia * Amethyst came up with the name "Stevonnie". * Stevonnie is the second Gem not to be named after a gemstone (the first being Steven) as well the first fusion not named after a gemstone. * Stevonnie is the first hybrid fusion shown, and is also the first fusion with only one gemstone, due to the fact that Connie doesn't have one. ** Excluding the Cluster, which is made of different gem shards fused together into one gemstone. * They are the second fusion that does not have an extra set of arms, the first being Garnet, and the third being Rainbow Quartz. * Stevonnie is the second fusion to only have two eyes, the first one being Opal. * They are the second Gem to not feature their weapon, the first being Peridot. ** They are also the second fusion not to show their weapon, Alexandrite being the first, Malachite being the third, and Rainbow Quartz being the fourth. * Stevonnie is the first fusion to be fused by accident as there was no intent to fuse in "Alone Together". Gemstone Category:Characters Category:Canon Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Canon Characters